the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Magical Music/What happened in season 2 of the original version.
This is what happened in the original version (and German remake): BEWARE OF SPOILERS. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU.... *Nina and Fabian break up because Nina believes Fabian isn't paying enough attention to her. *Joy comes back to school and moves back into the house and starts hanging out a lot with Patricia, causing Mara to become a bit left out. Victor wants Joy to sleep in the attic-turned-guestroom, but she wants to sleep in the same room as Patricia. Mara decides to give Joy her bed, and moves to the attic. *Joy tries to flirt with Fabian and kisses him during truth or dare. Nina walks in = DRAMA! *Joy later tries to kiss him again, but he refuses because he still has feelings for Nina. *Victor hires a handyman named Jimmy (probably the Eddie of the remake) to live in Anubis House and fix some thing in the house and school. All the girls (except Mara) in the house are attracted to him, but all the guys hate him. Jimmy is Trudy’s son. *Jimmy is revealed to be a player. Because he knows Fabian and Nina still have feelings for each other, he tries to make Nina fall in love with him. She kisses him, and Jimmy tells Fabian = MORE DRAMA! *Amber and Patrica discover Jimmy is dating both of them at the same time, so they make a plan to get rid of him. It works, and Jimmy leaves. *Jason gets an amazing job offer to teach childeren in Africa, and leaves. He gets replaced by a new teacher, Wolf Rensen. *Sibuna accidentally release a ghost in the House. *The ghost is revealed to be Amneris, Tutankhamun’s lover. She travels through the house's mirrors *Trudy sees the ghost and tries as many superstitious rituals as she can, to get Amneris to leave. However, Victor thinks she's crazy and he sends her away (just for some time). He hires a temporary replacement, Vera. *Victor gets feelings for Vera. She seems to like him too. Or is she just acting? *Jerome helps Zeno, but it looks like he accidentally killed him (Zeno gets poisoned after drinking red wine from the Cup). *Fabian tries to translate the heiroglyphics on the Cup of Ankh, but Subuna is being watched by an unknown masked man ('Raven/The Black Bird') whom Sarah warned Nienke about in season 1. *Zeno was probably poisoned by the masked man. *Jerome starts to have a psychological breakdown as the guilt causes him to have nightmares of Zeno threatening him so he confides in Mr. Wolf *The masked man, Raven, blackmails Jerome into helping him (he has footage of Jerome 'killing' Zeno). *Sibuna discovers a secret passageway in the cellar that leads to more a secret room with more clues about the Cup. It also has a secret password: "Open your heart for me". *Jerome takes the Cup and gives it to Raven. *Patricia and Joy join the school magazine/newspaper with Little Robbie (in the German remake: a boy named Max. Robbie and Max are seperate characters in the German remake). * Patricia gets secret admirer letters, which turn out to be from Little Robbie/ Max. They start dating. *Robbie/Max turns out to be Mr Sweets son. *Mr Sweets and Mrs Andrews fall in love and marry at the end of the season. *Mara is forced to choose (by Mick) between him and Jerome. She ends up kissing Jerome and breaks up with Mick. However, she doesn’t know if she made the right choice. *Joyce and Mick (after both being rejected/dumped) start hanging out a bit and eventually fall in love. *Patricia and Joy want to help Mara, and call her twin sister (in the German remake: foster sister, you’ll later notice why this change was made), Jasmine, who lives in Dubai and whom Mara misses. They hope Jasmine can help Mara decide whether she made the right choice. **THIS IS WHERE THE ORIGINAL DUTCH VERSION AND THE GERMAN REMAKE BEGIN 'TO HAVE THE BIGGEST CHANGE. READ THIS FIRST BEFORE CONTINUING: So, basically, in the original Dutch version Mara decides she misses her family too much and finally decides to go to Dubai with her sister and live with her parents. '' ''This leaves Jerome heartbroken. However, Victor acts fast and the same night Mara leaves, another girl named Noa comes to live in the house. Jerome and Noa have a love-at-first-sight thing going on, and they get together. Jerome basically forgets Mara and she is never heard of again. Noa also became one of the most populair characters and she stayed on until the last episode. Now, in the German version, they mixed some things up. First of all, Joy never came back to the house in the German remake. She just send Patricia a letter, explaining she wanted to start fresh and didn’t want to come back. '' ''So instead of Joy coming back, another girl named Charlotte came to the house. Charlotte was basically the character of Noa (same clothes, same personality), only fullfilling the role Joy had in the original version (rooming with Patricia, kissing Fabian, falling in love with Mick). '' ''And instead of using Mara leaving the house and being replaced, Mara simply decided to NOT GO with her sister. So she stayed and formed a couple with Jerome, fulfilling Noa’s role in the second half of the season. It is also expected some of these changes will be carried over to the English remake, since some things that happened in the Dutch version, such as Mara leaving and Noa coming in as her replacement, were done because the creators had to. '' ''The Dutch actress who played Mara actually wanted to leave the show, so that is also whey had to rework the storyline and the character was written out and Mara left the house. I think for HoA, they'll do a combo: Have Joy transfer back, like Joyce did in the original, and keep Mara but have her take on some of Noa's storyline, like the german remake did. '' ''I’LL CONTINUE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. CAUTION: POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR THE ENDING OF THE SEASON*** *Sibuna discover there is a ritual, which can set the ghost, Amneris, free and reveal the location of the treasure-tomb. They ritual can only be done by a chosen one and with the help of the Cup. *Nina disappears during a school trip in the woods and everyone tries to look for her. Meanwhile, Jerome couldn't stand the Zeno nightmares and masked man's blackmail, so he runs away during Nienke's search. Eventually Sibuna find Nina in an old castle where the masked is forcing her into a mock ritual with the Cup. They try to break through, but the man forces some mysterious liquid down Nina’s throat which puts her into a coma. When The Sibuna gets to her, they find Wolf calling the hospital… *Sibuna discovers Nina was probably kidnapped and forced to do the ritual, because the masked man thought she was the needed chosen one. However, she wasn’t. They dicover the chosen one is a descendant of Amneris and Tutankhamun. *It is revealed Vera actually works for Raven, and they are suggested to be lovers. She also acts as if she likes Victor, to let him do some things for her. *Noa/Mara secretly helps out Jerome by hiring someone to bail out his dad. She's kinda rich. *Nina wakes from the coma (don’t exactly remember how, but she does). *Sibuna summon Amneris to ask het who the chosen one is. She writes the name on the window. *It is revealed Noa/Mara is adopted. She is actually an Egyptian princess and the descendant of Amneris (this is also why, in the German remake, Jasmine is her foster sister). * Raven is revealed to be Mr Wolf, the teacher who replaced Jason. It is also suggested he is the one who got Jason that other job. *Noa/Mara gets kidnapped by Wolf/Raven and Vera. Jerome discovers this and sides with Sibuna to save his girlfriend. *Noa/Mara is forced to do the ritual in the same castle where Nina did the ritual. Sibuna tries to save her and a they fight. *Wolf/Raven grabs Jerome and threatens to kill him if Noa/Mara doesn’t complete the ritual. Noa/Mara tearfully does so, telling Jerome she loves him and doesn’t want him to die. *Noa/Mara succesfully completes the ritual, and reunites Amneris with Tutankhamon, setting Amneris’ soul free. *Wolf and Vera want to claim their rewards (the location of the tomb, so they can steal the treasures). However, Amneris reveals that the tomb was created by love, and only can be entered by someone with a pure heart. Amneris kills Raven and Vera and says goodbye to Sibuna. Then she’s gone. *Jerome goes to Noa/Mara, who fell to the ground. She’s alright, and she and Jerome kiss. It is revealed Noa/Mara has a papyrus paper in her hand, revealing the location of the tomb. *So basically Sibuna has to go to Egypt to return the Cup to the tomb (that's what happens in season 3 ;) ) *At Mr Sweet and Ms Andrews’ wedding, Noa/Mara surprises Jeroen with a visit from his newly-sprung dad. *Everybody is happy and all the couples (Noa/Mara and Jerome, Joy/Charlotte and Mick, Patricia and Robbie/Max,AND OFF COURSE Nina and Fabian) kiss. (No, Alfie and Amber are not together XD). End of the season. HOPE YOU LIKED IT! =D Sorry if I spoiled some thing you really didn't want to know, but can't say I didn't warn you. Category:Blog posts